


Perfect For Each Other

by hannahangelicawrites



Category: 5SOS, 5SOS Fam, 5sos family - Fandom, 5sosfam, fam - Fandom
Genre: Bad Boys, Calum Hood - Freeform, High School, M/M, School, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahangelicawrites/pseuds/hannahangelicawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You guys would be perfect for each other." Luke chuckled as Calum eyed the boy with the odd hair color that seemed to appeal him. Calum shook his head and looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers that was on top of the table they were eating on.</p>
<p>This boy Calum fancied was with the "bad guys" in school, and he had tattoos and piercings, but Calum loved each and every single one.</p>
<p>"I could introduce you to him." Ashton pushed his sunglasses farther up the bridge of his nose, smirking at the bothered boy. Calum's eyes darted at Ashton's, incredibly blushing at his suggestion. Calum then remembered, Ashton and this oddly adorable boy were friends.</p>
<p>"I didn't know your boyfriend was this nice, Luke." Calum laughed and they both followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This story would also be posted on two of my blogs:  
> \- forevermashton.tumblr.com  
> \- lostinmalum.tumblr.com
> 
> But if posted by another blog, please alert me immediately, thank you!

_**Chapter One.** _

 

"It was the start of some thing wonderful." That was what he was thinking when he first laid his eyes on Michael. His hair color was different from the color of his hair now but his feelings didn't change, more tattoos were beautifully drawn on his skin and Calum's loved him more and Michael has been going to school more often and Calum's been happier.

"You guys would be perfect for each other." Luke chuckled as Calum eyed the boy with the odd hair color that seemed to appeal him. Calum shook his head and looked down at his hands, playing with his fingers that was on top of the table they were eating on.

This Michael boy that Calum fancied was with the "bad guys" in school, and he had tattoos and piercings, but Calum loved each and every single one tattoo and piercing.

But then again, if he thought about it, Michael was this popular bad boy that everyone secretly loved. He was not as mean as the others and he actually laughs and gets along with most people and he was perfect. His cute little smile and his adorable hair color and his sparkly faded green eyes and everything about him was beautiful. 

"I could introduce you to him." Ashton pushed his sunglasses farther up the bridge of his nose, smirking at the bothered boy. Calum's eyes darted at Ashton's, incredibly blushing at his suggestion. Calum then remembered, Ashton and this oddly adorable boy were friends.

"I didn't know your boyfriend was this nice, Luke." Calum laughed and they both followed. 

Luke and Ashton kept discussing about how they were going to introduce Calum to Michael. Calum kept quiet though, imagining how they would really meet. If they were going to shake hands and if so, would his hand feel rough or soft? Would they just smile at each other and nod their heads and if they would be doing that, would he blush? He would, but what if Michael notices? Would he laugh? He wished he wouldn't.

Calum was kinda jealous of Luke and Ashton's relationship and how open and chill and public they were. He wished of something like that with Michael. He wished that he could publicly kiss him on the cheek and on the lips and hug him and hold his hands. He wished for even more.

It was nearing the end of the lunch break so they headed to the hallway and to their lockers.

"Calum, you're a good looking lad, you should go talk to him." Ashton patted his back, encouraging him like he was his dad.

"You sound like my father, mate," he said, his eyes landing on Michael as he giggled with the couple.

Calum shook his head and just headed to his next class,  _physical education_. Which was a class he had with Michael. _  
_

He went to the changing room and changed into his gym clothing.

"Hey," a beautiful familiar voice echoed into the room. "Is anyone here?"

Calum stayed quiet inside a cubicle, silently and carefully trying not to make any noise.

He heard footsteps coming closer but stopping. He also heard pants being pulled down and the buckle of a belt hitting the ground, making a clanking noise. His eyes widened and a blush crept on his cheeks as he peaked outside. It was him,  _Michael_ , they guy he's been crushing on for what feels like forever. He stared at Michael, his eyes following Michael's hand. Calum swallowed hard as he watched Michael's hand wrap around his dick, moving up and down his shaft. He moaned lightly, making Calum bite his bottom lip. His hand pumped faster, making himself moan louder. Michael bit his bottom lip, trying to hush himself from all the moans that escaped his mouth.

"Calum," Calum's name slipped out of Michael's lips, making Calum gasp. He immediately covered his lips and watched as Michael struggled to pull his pants back up. He walked towards where the sound came from, knocking on it aggressively. "Open the fucking door!" Michael hissed. 

Calum worriedly opened the door but as soon as Michael's eyes landed on him with a terrified look, Michael's look softened and his shoulders slumped.

"Fuck," Michael breathed out, he rested his forehead on the wall. "I'm so sorry." He looked back at Calum. He felt a wave of courage and just stepped in front of Michael, kissing him on the lips hungrily. Michael was shocked at first but he felt excitement rush through his veins. Calum tangled his fingers in Michael's hair as Michael's hands roamed under Calum's sweater. Michael's cold fingertips tracing every detail of muscle on him, sending shivers down Calum's spine, making him weak in the knees. Michael tilted his head to deepen their kiss. 

"We've only got fifteen more minutes," Calum breathed out, resting his forehead on Michael's, staring at his eyes, he noticed that Michael's pupils were almost as wide as his iris, his eyes were bursting with lust.

"We only need five, baby." Michael placed soft and gentle kisses from Calum's lips to his neck and his chest but Calum stopped Michael when he reached his stomach. 

"I want to be the to pleasure you." Calum gently pushed Michael to the wall and then dropped on his knees, smirking at Michael, he pulled Michael's pants and boxers down. Calum held Michael's length and planted soft kisses on the tip, ghosting his lips.

"Please." Michael breathed out as he stared at Calum feverishly. He took Michael in teasingly. But by Michael's surprise, Calum moved to a faster pace, pumping on what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Michael moaned uncontrollably as the tip of his dick hit the back of Calum's throat. Calum felt Michael's cock twitch in his mouth but he heard a noise that made him stop and stand up.

"Fuck." Calum muttered and sped out of the stall, before everyone came in, leaving Michael flushed and on the verge of letting go. 


End file.
